


The Path of Revolution

by GabrielCifer



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: Adam Lambert - Freeform, M/M, Tommy Ratliff - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-01-29
Updated: 2012-02-10
Packaged: 2017-10-15 04:51:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/157207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GabrielCifer/pseuds/GabrielCifer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam was on his Glam Nation Tour with his troupe. Adam has feelings for his blonde bassist and decide to start a revolution to win over the straight Tommy's heart. And what AFL wants, AFL gets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> This is a translation work from Chinese into Enlish, the author's name is 上东figo. Hope you enjoy it.

The Path of Revolution--Chapter One

Hey, c'mon! He's just a guy who's wearing heavy makeup. That's right! You can't have a hard-on at this very moment! You ARE Adam Fucking Lambert!

Adam was sitting in the corner of the back-channel of the stage, head bowed, legs shaking. He has been trying every means to calm his lower body down while the staff broadcast was counting down his playing time in the headphones he wore.

He started to visualize some images from movies, like accident or murder scenes with blood splattered on floors and fragmented bodies, or the wound on the zombies' necks, sticky greenish liquids, the pale yet gorgeous countenance of a vampire and his plump scarlet lips......just like Tommy......FUCK!!

Adam just can't help uttering the foul word. He would never be angry with or get frustrated at his own physical reaction in any circumstance, not to mention that there's nobody listening or watching. A glow of pride out of nowhere slowly took hold of him. Without hesitation, he stood upright, gesturing victory sign to the people in the back-channel, and strode onto the stage.

He started to sing like he was totally insane. Unable to resist the temptation, he used every excuse to turn back and catch a glimpse of his bass player out of the corner of his eye. With the help of the stage lights and the scream from the fans, he pressed his lips against the blonde vampire's lips and raped every inch of Tommy's tongue passionately, not even missed the corner of his lips. Paticularly, although Adam was very excited on the stage, he never had a hard-on again. Everything seemed to be calm.

After the show, Adam sat in front of the mirror, removing his makeup. Unable to keep eyes off Tommy, his eyes followed Tommy lingering around the room, staring him lovingly polishing his basses. Tommy waved him goodbye and left without looking back. The cotton pad in Adam's hand was still clean. He realized that he couldn't do anything except gaze at Tommy.

Adam loitered in the dressing room, taking his time to remove his makeup. Meanwhile, he was lost in thought, wondering whether he should see a shrink or something after the tour ends.

Nobody but those dreamy fan girls dared to say that Tommy is a gay. At least, among the friends who are working together, no one thinks Tommy is not straight, even though he always behaves like a gay. It is a truth universally acknowledged that Mr. Joe loves girls, especially those who have big boobs. He seems to be a person who smiles sweetly, while in fact he is cool when he's not in front of the cameras; he seems to be compliant, but as a matter of fact, he's a little bit lazy, and his sanitary habit is not so good, at least his room is always in a mess; he seems to be so sunshiny, yet in fact he is a horror junkie and would indulge himself in a bloody dark horror movie as soon as he's free; he seems to be very rock-n-roll, yet actually, he got no special technique of whipping his hair, only to make himself dizzier, and it would be rather disastrous if he danced.

However, Tommy would only kiss one man, and that's Adam himself. That sounds like something could be bragged about, because that's what it takes to prove Tommy's rock 'n' roll spirit, but as a matter of fact, that's totally not the case. Earlier before, Adam was a little bit complacent for this. Soon he felt calmer and calmer, though those kisses became hotter and hotter. Adam is very smart. He knows that kisses are not love, and would never let himself fall for someone just because he love the kisses, but he clearly knows that the blonde is a very special existence in his heart. Recently, he often wanted to see him, no matter in private or at work, he would be glued to Tommy involuntarily.

He has been attempting to find out Tommy's weakness, or say, something that Tommy's hiding from him. And then? Seek for a chance and take hold of it? No, no, no! Love is hurtful. When it's gone, the sweetest moments you had would be kept in your memory and would leave an imprint on your heart. He just thought that such an attractive pretty guy like Tommy would never simply come to him without having hooked up with other people, but left without looking back all the kisses and touches they shared, and let all those things happen on a regular basis.

Adam did not think of himself as someone boring. He's considering finding someone free and easy to fall in love with next time, so they don't need to be in love so deep that they would not be hurt that bad -- that's the most suitable condition for the present Adam Lambert.

But the only thing he can not deny is that Tommy is extremely attractive to Adam Lambert himself and that, as a man, he will react physically in front of Tommy.

Then, what's next? After cleaning up his calamitous face, Adam stared at his reflection in the mirror, hands supporting his head. A charming steadfast smile crawled up on his face. Next, the pathetic "love by your right hand" will no longer keep him accompanied so often; there will never be some guy with strange scent lying beside him in the midnight; the play count of the GVs in his hard disk will decline sharply, and sooner or later, he would fucking get the blonde who kept dangling in front of him.

The singer swinged his bag over his shoulder aggressively, as if he had just made a great decision. He pulled out his iPhone and dialed to his bass player:" Hello Mr. Joe? Wow~~ Tomorrow's free, so you wanna go out and have a drink with me?"

TBC


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adam was on his Glam Nation Tour with his troupe. Adam has feelings for his blonde bassist and decide to start a revolution to win over the straight Tommy's heart. And what AFL wants, AFL gets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer:  
> 1.The fic was written based on real people, but please remember this is purely a fic. Don't own Adam and Tommy. They belong to themselves, though I do think Tommy belongs to Adam. :P jk~  
> 2.The whole fic was already finished, but translation is a tough work. If you like the story, you need to be patient then. If you can read Chinese, you can sent me a message, and I would send you a link of the original text. :]

The Path of Revolution -- Chapter Two

Perhaps, actually, Tommy was about to decline the invitation, Adam thought to himself. But he had clearly heard a woman screaming on the other side of the phone, which could probabley be the impetus for Tommy's assent. They decided to meet in a dark underground bar. Although the bar looked degenerate, its sexuality was straight. Adam thought it was perfect.

Tommy was wearing a black hoody, which made a sharp contrast to his pale skin. He bowed his head as he passed through the dim lights. Some strands of Tommy's blond hair poured out of his hood, gave Adam the urge to tug them out.

However, instead of acting on impulse, Adam just raised his hand and gestured "I'm here" to Tommy. After Tommy had come and seated beside Adam, Adam pushed a beer to him, and said:" I think you need this, seriously. If I was ranted by a woman like that, I can drink up the Pacific Ocean, dude~!"

Obviously, Tommy was not going to pay any attention to the singer. Since it was heard, he had nothing to hide from Adam. Tommy pulled down his hood and rubbed his hair before he took the beer and drank it up all at once. "It's Chantala, ya know. She would come and clean the room for me every Thursday," Tommy put dow the glass and threw a nut into his mouth. He raised an eyebrow to Adam, "If you were her, you would not be able to calm down, too." Then he smiled a meaningful self-mocking smile to himself.

Adam narrowed his eyes and scrutinized every facial expression of the blonde man seated beside him. It was never his intention to talk about women, especially ex-girlfriend, with Tommy.

"Hey, drop this! Just don't live in that house any more. The book says that the people who don't know how to take care of themselves are more suited to live together with others," Adam picked up the bottle and filled the cups for the two, "for example, with me." Adam said without a sign.

"Wow~ How about the rent?" Tommy had no particular reaction to what Adam had just said. He just picked up his glass and took a sip, "What on earth is the advantage of living together with my boss?"

"You mean you're considering it?" Adam almost thought that Tommy would certainly take a consideration of it. After all, it was a very attractive suggestion. Adam's house was much bigger than Tommy's, and the cleaning lady would clean his house up every week. As for the rent, Adam really wanted to say that Tommy could stay free of charge, but that would definitely make his intention abundantly clear. Therefore, he wisely charged a very low price, and matter-of-factly claimed that such a huge discount was based on his partnership with Tommy.

As expected, Tommy started to nod, "Yes, I'll think about it."

"You should be grateful, for letting me save you from an abyss of suffering. You would be able to leave out more money to support your family, not to mention a daily ride to the studio." Drinking his beer, Adam made a caustic expression that belongs to the bosses exclusively.

"C'mon~ If you had guts, you should fatten my salary. Grateful..." Tommy laughed, eyes screwed up, before punched on Adam's shoulder with his fist.

Adam, too, can't help laughing out loud with Tommy. The two laughed uncontrollably at posse in the booth, as if there was a mini-sun rising from the booth. The dark zone was showered with "sunlight".

The entrance door of the bar was on the ground, in a dark alley. Adam and Tommy came up from the underground, then hugged each other goodbye in the deserted dark alley.

Tommy promised to call a van next weekend, with all his things packed up, and move in with Adam. Adam nodded as he enjoying Tommy's cheek brushed passed his own. He thought he needed a kiss, but he would prefer a permission he politely got from Tommy before kissing him. So, he cast down his eyes and posed an enchanting expression on his face, regardless of the possibility of making Tommy confused.

"Hey, don't you think I deserve one of our favourite kisses? As a reward for my wonderful hospitality." Adam said with a ridicule on the face. He stood, hooked his fingers into Tommy's jacket pockets, making Tommy unable to make a further move to turn and leave.

On the next second, Adam's lips was covered with warmth. It tasted good. He searched in his memory, trying to find out whether this is the first time they kiss in private. The answer was positive, while his feeling denied it.

When Tommy broke the kiss, Adam could see the simple pure smile on Tommy's cheek by the dim light of the moon. Maybe, the smile was combined with something like pampering, over which Adam could only ponder through his own senses.

Adam felt that he had caught a clear glimpse of Tommy's innermost being within this very minute. The light dawns on him that the blonde guy didn't give a shit to the kisses they shared, no matter on stage or in private, in the daytime or at night, in company or be alone together. All those intimate actions seemed to be a simple joke stuck in Tommy's perception. Adam could not judge whether this would be to his advantage, after all, his ulterior motive seemed to be much more impenetrable.

Although Tommy's back shadow was already twenty yards away, Adam still waved him off. He swung his bag over his shoulder and climbed into a taxi. There was a melodic song vulnerably singing on the auto-radio, yet by the anxiety stabbed in his bosom, Adam was too overwhelmed to enjoy the music. At the moment, he had no idea whether he was in a good mood or in a bad mood. Perhaps, he was in a combination of good mood and bad mood. Or, it was just because of the slender alcohol in those beers?

In Adam's mind's eye, if seducing Tommy was just the case, it couldn't be easier for him -- within hours, he would be able to see how Tommy would writhe beneath him. Adam had just decided to take the tough path to trudge along, but now, all the effort he thought he would need seems to be totally unnecessary. And ...... the frigging blonde fucker! he didn't even give a shit.

 

To Be Continued


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adam was on his Glam Nation Tour with his troupe. Adam has feelings for his blonde bassist and decide to start a revolution to win over the straight Tommy's heart. And what AFL wants, AFL gets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer:  
> 1.The fic was written based on real people, but please remember this is purely a fic. Don't own Adam and Tommy. They belong to themselves, though I do think Tommy belongs to Adam. :P jk~  
> 2.The whole fic was already finished, but translation is a tough work. If you like the story, you need to be patient then. If you can read Chinese, you can sent me a message, and I would send you a link of the original text. :]
> 
> !:Please don't link this page to Adam or Tommy or any others. I love Adam and Sauli being together in the real world. I meant no harm.

Chapter 3

The moment Adam stepped into his doorway, his iPhone buzzed. It was a text from Chantala. He closed the door with his heels before he read the text. The girl thanked him as if he was her saviour. She sighed with relief as she ditched Tommy the burden. As a reward, Chantala offered Adam her featherings for the future year, and promised the uniqueness of the featherings. Sinking into the sofa, Adam meditated ironically in front of his iPhone.

He got very excited at the thought of that he would soon be living with his Glitterbaby. Yet, he got no foresight of what the life with Tommy would be like. He thought it might be no good, because such a simple assent from Tommy may means that Tommy views the relationship between them as a normal one.

Circumstances alter cases. Adam had never thought about bedding Tommy with any illicit device. He wanted his Glitterbaby to straddle him in the bed with charming smile on his face; he wanted to see need in Tommy's drop-dead gorgeous eyes when they gazed him attentively; he wanted his baby's soft fingertips to roam feeblely on his shoulders. He wanted.

Attracted by gravity, the iPhone escaped from Adam's palm and rushed to embrace the floor. Never mind. Adam buried himself in thoughts. The sound, buckle of his pants clicking open, hit his eardrum. No attention was payed. He wrapped himself in his palm, panting -- another handjob devoted to Tommy. He was indulging himself in Adam Lambert way. He thought, as his body convulsed, maybe Tommy's moving in could prevent him from indulging in the handjob thing again. Or, he continued ridiculously, perhaps, he needed Tommy to be in love with him. Tonight, he's way too capricious. At the moment he reached orgasm, he surprisingly discovered that he had made up so many severe rules to keep himself from falling in love with Tommy.

* * *

After the last several shows in LA, the Glamily had a comparatively long period of time to rest and to prepare for the tour in Europe.

Leaning against the frame of the window with his arms folded, Adam looked at his front yard through the window of his bedroom.

Tommy jumped out of a van to the golden sunshine. He raised his head and waved to Adam, as if he knew Adam would definitely be there. His eyes screwed up under the dazzling sunshine, smiled, causing brightness and warmness exploded in Adam's chest.

Taylor and Isaac jumped out after Tommy. The guys high-fived each other beside the van, before they rolled their sleeves up and started to help Tommy with moving. The packed boxes were piled up in the guest room of the singer's house. In the whole process of moving, Adam, shamelessly, was only in charge of passing-beers-to-the-"workmen" part.

Strictly speaking, Tommy has a fat lot of belongings -- just several boxes, but they're way too jumbled. Taylor had wisely chosen to run away after all the things had been carried into the house, leaving Isaac ungrudgingly cleaning up the room with Tommy. Probably, it was because married man knows better of the way of life, that the cabinet tidied by the drummer looked clean and neat. On the contrary, merely a small disc rack made Tommy anxious. He was swamped with his horror movie discs.

Arrogantly leaning against the doorframe of Tommy's room, Adam kept mocking Tommy with words like "I can't imagine it at all! How did you, Mr. Joe, defeat all the mess in your little world and proudly survive". However, jests never got to the bassist -- he just ignored the singer, wryness on his face. Ugh, dizzy! He could barely recognize Quentin Tarantine's face.

Standing and watching, Isaac almost laughed his ass off. He cleaned up the whole room except the disc rack, then kissed Tommy's forehead before he waved goodbye and left.Whereas, Tommy was concentrating on something, so he just absent-mindedly waved Isaac off. At the same time, Adam was gazing at the blonde's head, watching the hairs dancing waltz in the air under the power of static electricity caused by the kiss. Then he turned his head and glued his eyes to the drummer's slim waist until he disappeared at the corner.

Finally, the two were all alone in the house. Adam put down his beer and sat down right behind Tommy on the floor. Stretched out his neck, he nuzzled Tommy's neck, enjoying those soft strands of hair streaking over his cheek. Yet Tommy, who was gazing at the fragmentary foot on the cover of Saw-I in his hand, unconsciously followed the warmth on his neck and nuzzled Adam's cheek back. Totally unaware of how intimate they were, he murmured, "This, the seventh episode, is going to release."

"If you want, perhaps, I can go to see the movie with you. Maybe..." Adam stretched out his hand, arm snaked around Tommy's body from under his arm pit, and pointed at the broken foot on the disc cover, "Maybe, it is about time our crippled Dr. Gordon coming back. Whatcha think?" View from the side, they looked just like huddling together, which was not the case.

Tommy turned his head to look at Adam's face laid right beside his cheek, surprised. His eye brows knitted into a smile, "Woah! Adam Fucking Lambert! You actually know my dear Dr. Gordon?! I can't believe I didn't know that!"

The ambiguous atmosphere between them seconds before was dissipated abruptly. Adam stood upright and picked up his can of beer. He felt a little complacent. Strutting toward his bedroom without looking back, he said, mysteriously, "Dear Mr. Joe, there're too many things you don't know."

 

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adam was on his Glam Nation Tour with his troupe. Adam has feelings for his blonde bassist and decide to start a revolution to win over the straight Tommy's heart. And what AFL wants, AFL gets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer:  
> 1.The fic was written based on real people, but please remember this is purely a fic. Don't own Adam and Tommy. They belong to themselves, though I do think Tommy belongs to Adam. :P jk~  
> 2.The whole fic was already finished, but translation is a tough work. If you like the story, you need to be patient then. If you can read Chinese, you can sent me a message, and I would send you a link of the original text. :]
> 
> !:Please don't link this page to Adam or Tommy or any others. I love Adam and Sauli being together in the real world. I meant no harm.

Chapter 4  
Adam had no idea when Tommy finished tidying up his disc rack. It was dawn already. He got up for a drink but found Tommy was huddling in the sofa of the living room, wrapped in a blanket and sleeping soundly. He had no intention of waking Tommy the sleeping beauty, yet he would not let go of this chance to cure Tommy's bad habit, either. ... Surely enough, correction was just a part of it.

He glanced around Tommy's room and unsurprisingly found all the discs spreaded on the floor. After he and Isaac had left, the herd of discs had even crawled up onto the bed! That's TJR's own way of making messes, also the very reason why Ms.Chantala should get angry everytime.

Adam poured himself a glass of water in the kitchen and drained it up in one gulp. Back to the living room, he picked up the Tommy ball from the sofa and hefted him in his arms. He savored his time when he was walking back to his own bedroom. Dumped the furry ball into his bed none too gently; he watched Tommy shouted in pain mischievously, feet rooted beside the bed, arms folded.

"Fuck..." Tommy had probably hit his head. He bounced up in Adam's bed like a fish caught and thrown to the ground. Woke up in shock, he clutched the back of his head and burst out ranting after he had realized who was standing beside the bed, "OH FUCK YOU, LAMBERT!!"

"No, no, no! Baby, you've gotta know MY rules," Adam didn't expect the four-letter word uttered, but he masked his feeling with arrogant smile. He savored the view of Tommy's being disconcerted and angry, thinking that the little bastard would be prettier if he's naked at the moment. "The sofa in our living room is available for drinking, sex, and anything, you name it, but NO SLEEPING. If you want, that MUST be in bed!" he said, pointing his own bed emphatically, "If yours is not available, you could always use mine."

"Screw you!!" At least, Tommy had let his landlord finished his words. He fell back into the bed and covered his head with pillow. Obviously, he neither want to know why Adam had to do all this, nor had objection of sleeping in Adam's bed.

"I really love blondie like you," Adam thought to himself. He turned around and stepped out on the balcony to breathe in fresh oxygen in the morning. Before he could thoughtfully close the door for Tommy, he heard Tommy banging the poor pillow on the bed hysterically. "Just like a piece of song singing beautifully in the early morning. It would be wonderful, if live would keep going on like this," Adam thought elatedly.

* * *

It was lunch time when Adam was talking with Simon on the phone. As the European tour was due to start in two days, Adam’s dutiful manager called him specifically to bring some warm clothes and Tommy Joe Ratliff.

In spite of the fact that Tommy had just moved in with him for no more than 24 hours, except his parent perhaps, everyone of their common friends had already known that they're living together.

Adam dialed to his dearest mom, cheeks puffed up. He watched Tommy walking out of his bedroom with bleary eyes while waiting for his call answered.

Tommy sleepwalked towards the bathroom stumblingly as he was trying so hard to get rid of his coarse black pullover. His blond strands of hair stuck out in all direction.

"Cute clown," Adam thought to himself, "the front is clear, and his back is straight and up. Plus, his face is just so pretty, not awake though. Wow, so sexy!"

"Hello? Dear mom?" He talked into the phone with sweet voice, and, finally, was able to get his eyes off the blonde.

* * *

Adam Lambert's mother was a lenient woman with a vibrant heart. She never loses her heart in educating her sons, even though her marriage ended early. And she knew that she is a mother who will always does her sons proud since the year Adam came out of the closet.

"Well, sweetheart, you know, Tommy is an adorable cutie. And I'm very happy to know you two are living together." Leila said, clamped the phone with her cheek and shoulder while painting her nails, "Only I know that you actually like to stay alone, cuz that can give you tranquility."

"Mom..." Adam's voice sounds a little coquettish through the phone.

"Yet you know whataya doing all the time, though you've always been shy to explain the origin to me," Leila put down the nail polish brush, held the phone in her hand before sat upright. She couldn't help but smile tenderly, and then said, "Look, you're a big boy now. You should just go for what you want, and take care of it. Whatever decision you've made, I'll back you up."

How come she knows what he wanted much better than Adam himself? This is weird... Shaking his head, Adam hung up and checked an email online, before he stood up and stormed on the bathroom door.

"Tommy boy~~ If you're drowned in the bathtub, I'll invite Isaac to see the Saw-VII premiere with me. And I'll kindly tear up the stubs and cast them on your little tombstone!!" Adam shouted, standing leisurely in front of the bathroom door.

"What?!" Tommy's voice cracked, shaking with excitement. He opened the bathroom door in one swift move and glared at Adam, disbelief in his eyes, "SAW??! VII?!! FOR REAL?!!!"

"Yes~!" The singer whistled cheerfully at his bass player, who was in his birthday suit, "We'll see the premier in the afternoon, the day after tomorrow. After that, we go straight to the airport, heading towards north Europe. So, bring some warm clothes from your Kitty Litter, and stop showing up like this! I can't stand!"

"I fucking love you to dead!" Yet Tommy didn't care about exposing himself to another man like Adam at all. He jumped on Adam all of a sudden, his arms wrapped tightly around Adam's neck, showing how excited he was. He rubbed himself against Adam's body and scraped the foam onto Adam's clothes, "Did I ever told you that you're the greatest man in this fucking world?"

Adam palmed Tommy's hips calmly with a elegant smile on his face, glossing over the embarrassing situation his groin was in. "Now you do, and I accept it. But," he gazed sincerely at Tommy's plump lips, "as a reword for my goodness, you promise you'll do anything at my request next time?"

Tommy held his gaze for a couple of seconds before consent chipperly, "No problem, Babyboy!"

TBC


End file.
